Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-98.143.232.53-20191206030641/@comment-98.143.232.53-20191206043728
got cut off! Sorry! Continuing Avid Fitz hater. Ever since Exile (even though weirdly I didn't stop shipping SoFitz until in between Nightfall and Flashback) when he handled his emotions very poorly in my opinion. But for this Hogwarts sorting. I am (mostly) putting my prejudice aside to say what I have to say while trying not to offend anyone) . Fitz is the purest of blood if I may, considering he is a Vacker and they are practically an elvin form of royalty up there with the council, but that isn't the only Slytherin thing about him. He is constantly putting his Family Pride first. Even to go as far as stating he didn't think he could handle the pressure of a bad match. In his defense though is is also always putting his family first period. Of course in his not defense (probably not a proper use of wording but I honestly couldn't care less) he tries to murder his own flesh and blood in a act of pure rage and betrayal afyer he found out his brother had betrayed him and soiled the family name. Now for his Gryffindor side: He is impulsive, he craves attention, and he is kind of doing the right thing for glory, as well as for the greater good. He is also brave and flawed which he hasn't really admitted yet, but I hope he will soon as a sort of redemption because admitting that you are wrong and flawed is perhaps the bravest thing you can do(since when do I sound like Dumbledore?) Deeeex Diznee! We love Dex. Dex is cute. Dex is smol. Dex is love. Dex is life. Dex is Bae. Dex is cinnamon roll. Etc. Dex is also so so innocent and naive and loyal (and kind of lacking in character development but eh) and Dex is also such a Hufflepuff. He is one of the puffiest puffs out of aaaall the puffs. I feel like there is really no need for explanation. He has a tad of Ravenclaw in him, but come on, he is a itty bitty puffy puff. Sweet sweet Dex. Stay sweet, stay smol, and most importantly, stay alive. Tam Ravvveeennnndor. I honestly can't choose. I really dont focus much on him, I am not a big fan of his character, abd I feel like he is kind of lacking in depth. I mean sure, he's this stereotypical emo kid, but whatbis he underneath it all? Even Fitz has more layers than him. Fitz. He is really sweet to Lihn though, and I admire that. No way is he a puff , and he is certainly not a Slytherin. But he doesn't seem to be just Gryffindor or just Ravenclaw. As I said he is Ravendor. Or Gryfinclaw. whichever you hardcore fans of him out there prefer. If you have a better choice of house for him, feel free to let me know. I am completely open to suggestions (or a auto vorrect very kindly suggested to me, sleep). Lalalalalala-Lihn! HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF! I KNOW A HUFFLEPUFF WHEN I READ ONE!!! Okay, calm down now, but the thing about Linh is, if it were possible to be too Hufflepuff she would be. She has little to no depth abd character development, she literally has less depth thana piece of paper laying down flat. Now you can feel free to politly disagree with me, but I stand by my statement. NoDepth. I haven't seen a character with this little depth since that one person from that one book/movie. Remeber them? No? Me neither. Okay... how about Wylie? I would inadvertently say he was a Gryffindor, but than I think that he could be a Hufflepuff too. Or a Ravenclaw for that matter. Maybe even a Slytherin. Actually no. Not a Slytherin. Backspace backspace backspace. I don't have much of an opinion on him actually. I've always kind of liked him I guess, and it's not like he has noo character development, he just has very very little. It made sense when he was a more mionr character, but hunny, Shannon, up your game a little. These characters need more development than an empty parking lot in the middle of nowhere. Again, open for all y'all's opinions on the sorting I'm doing, just please try to keep thing polite, if possible. Despite my judgy internet personality, I am actually a pretty sensitive Huffleclaw, and I can only really take constructive criticism. Marella!!! Okay, so I think she is a Ravenclaw. Maybe Gryffindor, but probably not. She is one of my crushes in this series because of her new art by Laura Hollingsworth (y'all should totally check it out by the way, she has new stuff for Maruca, Jensi, and Stina too) and I really like her sarcastic personality, I thknk of her as like a slightly different, female version of Keefe (who I am gonna sort last, because he is by far my favorite character) and I just overall like her... but... you guessed it CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! Pretty much everyone in the series needs more character development. *sigh... but I guess we can't have everything, now, can we. Oops! I forgot Biana! Oh well, let's squeeze her in here. I think Biana is a Ravenclaw, and I think she is pretty awesome, I mean how often do you get a powerful beauty queen with a slight sense of humor and a huge sense of fashion I'll tell you from experience, that it's not that often, and not nearly often enough. If only she were LGBTQA+... BuT wE cAn'T hAvE eVeRyThInG cAn We????? She really deserves a longer column, but It'a 10:00 pm, I fell asleep at 2 am last night, I had piano class and writing class today, and I have a dentist appointment at 8:30 tomorrow morning. It may not sound like much to you, but to a Huffleclaw Pisces homeschooling tween girl like me, it's a lot to handle. Stina Heks. Slytherin. Period. End of story. Like with Dex, there's pretty much no explanation needed. Family oriented, extremely ambitious, and kind of annoying. She fits all of the stupud Slytherin stereotypes and she barely even has to lift a finger. Actually, I thknk it's *because* she never has to lift a finger that she's annoying. Maruca... whatever her last name is... I forget. Ummm... Slytherin I guess? I don't know... she is cool and fiesty and brave, and that's pretty much all we know. Jensi... Uhhh... this one is actually pretty obvious. He is Hufflepuff... yeqh... he is the kind of sweet attentive bordering on stalkerlike Hufflepuff that the drooly boys love. And finally... the moment you've all been waiting for... Keefe Sencen!!! *Keefe walks out onto stage that I artfully imagined in my sleep lacking mind, saying "Thank you, thank you," and smirking at the section of screamong fangirls and boys*... just kidding! Seriously though. I need sleep. Desperately. Back to the point... Gryffindor. Totally Gryffindor. Reckless and (I figure I should mention that my phone keyboard is suggesting the name Blaine afer every word I type. I think it's possessed) brave and gorgeous (not really relevant, but still) an all of the good and bad qualities of a Gryffindor. He is so perfectly Gryffindor its kind of crazy. I guess he has a lot of Ravenclaw in him and some Hufflepuff (not much in the loyalty section thoguh) and I suppose a little Slytherin, since he works hard to achieve his goals (i.e. Sophie... oof that came out wrong) but could you really make him any other house and still live with yourself? I think not! I truly love Keefe so much. I hope he wakes up... I need to reread that one scene with the throne melting... even though I really don't like the fact that Sophie has to carry him. He is isually such a strong shoulder to cry on, and it's really hard to have him being so vulnerable. *sigh Sorry to take up all of your time, even though it will probably take you waay less to read this than the 35 minutes it took for me to write it. I hipe all of this made sense. If it didn't, and I look at it tomorrow and just see a lot of gibberish with about fifty billion words, I will blame it on a tired mind and not on the utter lack of writing talent that I posess. Apologies for all of the typos and punctual/grammatical errors in her. Xox, your one and only non stereotypical Emo book queen who is 5ft5 and a half and thinking about buttermilk pies (I had to make it oddly specific for all my emo queens out there, be they male or female or other) GleekShipperGal11